Her Life
by i saw my life disappear
Summary: She was just a girl with a normal life but a different dream, she wanted to be an NCIS agent. What will she do to get to her dream? If this is in the wrong catergory tell me
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic was done on a phone..

June 12, 2009

Emina School

"I can't believe the school's gonna close!" A girl with dirty blonde hair yelled taking stuff out of her locker

"Mackie, relax" a girl with brown hair said "At least we're all going to the same school"

"Yeah, Katie's right" A girl with jet black hair and dark red highlights said "What's it called again? Emina somethin"

"Emina High, it's not that hard, Kiley" Katie said

"Whatever" Kiley said "Hey, where's Terry?"

"Here I am!" a girl with blonde hair said

"Okay, what're we gonna do until school's over?" Mackie asked

"Well, there's no classes and a party, so we might as well change" Katie said

"Okay" They said and went to go change in their bathing suits

1 Minute Later

"Terry! Mackie! You done yet!?" Kiley yelled fixing her two-piece dark red bathing suit with shorts (Katie is wearing a dark blue two piece)

"No! How do you people change fast!? Anyway, just go on with out us!" Terry yelled

"Okay!" Kiley and Katie yelled and left

Dunk Tank

"Who do ya think is gonna dunk you?" Katie asked

"Don't know, don't care" Kiley said

"Wow, you really don't care about anything do you?" Katie asked

"Nah, not really"

"Hey guys" Terry said wearing a light pink two piece and Mackie wore a hot pink one

"Hey" Katie said

"Next!" a teacher yelled

"Kiley go" Terry said

"Yeah, whatever" Kiley said sitting on the seat

"Well, well" A boy said "Look who's here"

"Shut up and dunk me Jeff" Kiley said

"Fine" Jeff said throwing the ball but missed

"Hah! You throw like a girl!" Kiley yelled

"That's because he is one!" Katie added and everyone laughed

"Payback Cliff" Jeff said pushing the target with his hand and Kiley fell in the water

"Hey! That's cheating!" Kiley screamed and got out

"Too bad!" Jeff yelled while his friends snickered

"I've got to admit, that was funny" Katie said

"Shut up, and go" Kiley said pushing her towards the dunk tank.. When Katie got in she got dunk by a fifth grader

"Now I've got to admit that was funny" Kiley said

"Shut up! I let hi-"

"Who's hungry!?" Mackie yelled hoping the argument won't continue

"I am!" Kiley yelled

"Me too!" Katie yelled

"You guys are so weird" Terry said

"Good" The three said and walked towards the cafeteria

Cafeteria

"This line is so long!" Katie yelled "Hurry up!"

"Would ya wait!?" Jeff yelled

"NO!" Kiley yelled back

"Stupid!" Jeff yelled

"Idiot!" the girls yelled

"Weirdo!"

"Freak!"

"No fighting, you five!" a teacher yelled

"Sorry Mrs. Geter" they said

"Next!" The library teacher yelled and put food on the plates "What would you like, Terry?"

"Um just a salad Ms. Larson" Terry said and got a salad with white ranch dressing

5 Minutes Later

"I didn't know you're on a diet, Terry" Kiley said and took a bite out of her mushroom Swiss burger

"Just started" Terry said

"Ah, I see" Katie said eating a cheeseburger

"What time is it?" Kiley asked throwing her food away

"Round one" Mackie said

"Two more hours to waste" Kiley said already bored

"Why can't we leave?" Katie asked turning around, threw her burger wrap and Jeff and turned back around

"I dunno" Terry said

"Hey!" Jeff yelled "Did you throw that at me!?"

"Nah" Kiley said

"Let's go" Katie said and they left

3:00 PM

School Sidewalk

"Where now?" Katie asked

"My mom said we could have a sleep over at my house" Terry said

"Okay" they said and left to go get their stuff

Terry's House

"This is so boring, it would be better off if I would just go home" Kiley said getting up

"Noooo, stay it isn't really fun without you!" Katie yelled

"Ugh fine" Kiley said and sat back down

"So what are you guys gonna do during the summer?" Mackie asked

"Well I'm going to my grandma's beach house in California" Terryi said

"Going to Switzerland, my parents have a business trip there" Mackie said

"Stay here with Katie and my cousins" Kiley said

"It's gonna be awesome!" Katie yelled happily "Except..."

"Except what?" Mackie asked

"We have to be under the same roof with the MOST annoying, know it all cousin, Deke Goldman" Kiley said "The only good thing is, Nellie's gonna be there"

"Wow" Terry said

"Girls go to sleep! It's late!" Terry's mother yelled "Now!"

"Why am I here again?" Kiley asked

"Reasons" Terry said

"Now!" Terry's mother yelled and the girls went to sleep

"Strict mom" Kiley mumbled in her sleep

Next Day

"Well bye guys!" Katie yelled and her and Kiley left

"Bye" Mackie said and left also

"So what now?" Katie asked

"Go home pack your stuff" Kiley said and went to her house

Nellie's House

"Hey Nellie" Kiley said carelessly dropping her bags

"Hey" Nellie said "Where's Katie?"

"Here I am" Katie said

"Oh it's you" Deke said

"Of course he's here" Kiley said pushing Deke out of her way and went up stairs, followed by Katie and Nellie

"Anyway, you guys are joining the tennis class right?" Nellie asked

"Yeah" Katie answered "Hopefully Deke isn't in our class"

"I know right?" Kiley said "He's so annoying"

"I heard that!" Deke yelled

"You were supposed too!" Nellie yelled and the girls laughed

Tennis Class

"Okay everyone!" The coach yelled "This is my assistant Nellie Parker"

"Hey" Nellie said

3 Hours Later

"Class was awesome!" Katie yelled dropping her tennis bag in her room

"I know right!?" Kiley yelled "Deke was so far!"

"And... Nellie was the assitant!"

"And you guys were awesome" Nellie said

"Now we relax" Kiley said "Watchin' NCIS"

"Awesome" Nellie and Katie said

"Hate that show, everything is so stupid" Deke mumbled

The three did this everyday practice, eat, watch, sleep, etc. Until fall came and they had to go back to school (A/N: I made the summer short cause I wanted to make the school year start and nothin barely happens during the summer)

Emina High

"I'm scared" Katie said looking around

"I know right? But first we have to find Mackie and Terry" Kiley said

"Over there at that fountain thing" Katie said and they walked over there

"Hey guys!" Mackie yelled

"Hey, whatcha guys doin?" Kiley asked

"We signed up for fashion club!" Terry yelled showing them the papers

"Ugh fashion?" Kiley said

"Hey Kiles (Nickname for Kiley) there's a cooking club" Katie said

"Eh, better than nothing" Kiley said and signed up

"Hey you! Blonde and dirty blonde!" a girl with a short pink skirt and pink tank top said

"Yeah?" Terry asked

"Come hang with us" the girl said grabbing their arms and left

"What the heck?" Kiley asked and a short girl walked up to them and said "That's the popular girl, Roxanne"

"Okay then? Thanks" Katie said and the girl nodded and left

"Well anyway let's go to class" Kiley said

1 Month Later

Kiley and Katie weren't exactly friends with Mackie and Terry since they hung out with Roxanne.. Terry and Mackie changed and the other two remained the same, they have new friends but didn't have actual real friends until one day.....

Cooking Class

"Okay class!" Mrs. Oars (Aka cooking teacher) yelled "Today I want you and a partner to make a cake or pie!"

"Great" Kiley said and took out the supplies

"Good thing my mom actually taught us how to cook and bake" Katie said

"True" Kiley said "Hopefully nothing bad goes wrong"

"Of course nothing won't go wrong, I mean this is cooking class" Katie said "What's gonna happen a fire?"

"Hey don't jinx it" Kiley said


	2. Kitchen Clean Up

5 Minutes Later

Kiley was just pouring the batter into the pan and Katie stood by the oven waiting for Kiley. When Kiley was about to give Katie the pan she dropped it immediatly when someone yelled

"FIRE!!!!!!!"

"Oh fudge! Chris! What the heck did ya do!?" A dirty blonde haired boy yelled

"I didn't do nothin!" Another boy yelled back "You're supposed to be watchin the pie!"

"Do you really think that's possible for me!?" the boy yelled back

"Boys!" Mrs. Oars yelled after putting out the fire "It was my fault"

"Huh?" Chris asked

"Yes, I was under medication so I thought this oven was a laundry mat washing machine and I need you two to clean this up" Mrs. Oars said and pointed at Kiley and Katie "You girls help them"

"Wh--"

"Of course!" Katie said covering Kiley's mouth

"Okay thank you, class is dismissed, you may go home now" Mrs. Oars said and everyone left

Brandon was a tall boy with green eyes, dirty blonde hair and whatever else is important.

Chris is a boy taller then Brandon and has brown eyes and whatever else is important.

"Thanks alot, idiots" Kiley said scrubbing the oven

"Blame it on this guy, Brandon Carlos the 2nd Bellairs" Chris said nudging him in the stomach

"What kind of last name is Bellairs?" Kiley asked "And who has the middle name Carlos the 2nd?"

"Wait you're not related to the Fresh Prince of Belairs right?" Katie asked grinning

"Shut up.. My middle and last names are unique...."

"Unlike his name Chris Carlos the 1st Kirkus"

Kiley bursted out laughing "Oh my gosh! His last name is Kirkus!?"

"Hey! Shut up! My name is different!" Chris yelled

"Okay, okay sorry, are you guys related?" Kiley asked

"Nah" Brandon said

"Then what up with the same middle names?" Katie asked

"Not sure, that's how we became friends" Brandon said

"Oh I thought you guys met at an idiot convetion" Kiley said

"Ouch" Chris said "You hurt my feelings"

"Good I was supposed to" Kiley said

"Anyway, before they start fighting, what's your names?" Brandon asked

"Katie Hardworth" Katie said

"Kiley Cliff" Kiley said throwing a sponge at Chris

"Why hit me!?" Chris yelled

"Cause I want to, Kirkus!" Kiley yelled throwing another one

"Ha hah" Brandon said "Chris' gettin pwned by a girl"

"Stop hitting me!" Chris yelled

"Make me!" Kiley yelled

To her surprise Chris got up and grabbed her throwing arm...

"What the heck!?" Kiley yelled "Let go off me!"

"Make me" Chris said imitating her

"Fine" Kiley said then grabbed his arm with her other hand and threw him on the floor

"OH MAN!! CHRIS IS GETTING PWNED BY A GIRL!!" Brandon yelled and he and Katie laughed hysterically

"Dang, where'd you learn that?" Chris asked and Kiley helped him up

"You don't wanna know" Kiley said

"Yeah ya really don't" Katie said and smirked

"What if I do?" Chris said moving closer to her

"I don't think you're man enough to take it" Kiley said trying to be a little taller but couldn't since Chris was still taller no matter what she did unless she stood on a chair (Kiley was only up to his shoulder)

"I can take it cause I am a man" Chris said

"No you're not" Kiley said pointing one of her finger and pushed it on Chris' chest

"Hey.." Brandon said throwing a sponge right passed their faces "Could ya guys stop flirting and finish?"

"I am not flirting with him! He's a freakin idiot!" Kiley yelled

"Okay then" Brandon said "Then Chris, stop flirting with Kiley, she isn't interested in you"

"What the heck!?" Chris yelled "Girls dig me!"

Kiley fell on the floor laughing her butt off "Are you serious!? Who would like you!?"

"Hey!" Chris yelled furiously "I bet I can make you kiss me by the end of this month!"

"You're on" Kiley said "But sadly, you'll never get your first kiss until you're fifty"

"Are they serious?" Katie whispered to Brandon

"I think so" Brandon said "Chris never loses a bet"

"Hey, are we done?" Kiley asked

"Yeah I guess" Brandon said

"Kiley, c'mon let's go" Katie said grabbing her arm and left

"Chris, you don't like her right?" Brandon asked

"What just happened?" Chris asked confused

"You made a bet" Brandon said "That you could make Kiley kiss you by the end of the month"

"I did?" Chris asked "Oh now I remember, oww my back still hurts"

"You're such a nub" Brandon said and left

3 Weeks Later

Saturday

"Kiley!? Are you and Katie going to the mall!?" Kiley's mother yelled

"Yeah!" Kiley yelled back and ran downstairs wearing a black t-shirt with a dark red tank top underneath, black skinny jeans and her favorite plaid Converse

*Knock-Knock*

"Oh hey Katie" Kiley said

"Hey" Katie said wearing a light blue shirt with a white tank top inside, jeans and flats

"Okay, everyone let's go!" Kiley's mother said and they left

Mall

"I'll pick you guys up at seven" Mrs. Cliff said and drove away

"I'm hungry" Kiley said

"What're ya in the mood for?" Katie asked

"Burrito" Kiley answered

"Taco Bell?" Katie asked

"Taco Bell" Kiley said and ran to the food court

"What'll it be?" The cashier asked looking down at a piece of paper

"Uhhh a Volcano Taco, extra hot sauce and iced tea" Kiley said

"Um I'll have two tacos and a coke" Katie said

"Okay" The cashier said and Kiley gave the money

"Here's your or-- oh great" Chris said

"Are you serious?" Kiley asked

"No wonder the voice sounded familiar" Brandon said "Takin' a break boss!"

"You guys work at Taco Bell?" Katie asked

"Yeah" Chris said "Kiley come here"

"What do you want, Kirkus?" Kiley asked remaining in her seat

"Come closer" Chris said moving his finger

"What? Just tell me now" Kiley said

"I don't want them to hear" Chris said

Brandon got the idea and smirked.. He saw the confused face on Katie and whispered it to her.

"Fine what?" Kiley asked right in front of his face

"I-"

"Bellairs! Kirkus! Stop flirting and get your butts over here! Or you're fired!" The manager yelled

"Who's that?" Katie asked

"Woody, our boss" Brandon said and left

Chris got up and Kiley grabbed his arm "What were you going to tell me?" "This" Chris said kissing her on the lips

"Oh my freakin gosh!" Kiley yelled and slap him "Did you just kiss me!?"

"Yes I did and ow that hurts and I win the bet" Chris said rubbing his cheek

Taco Bell Stand

"Woody, we're on a break" Brandon said

"Break my butt, I don't care and who's that girl Chris is with? His girlfriend?"

Brandon smirked at the thought his best friend, Chris Kirkus, who acted like a total idiot most of the times, having a girl friend like Kiley Cliff, a girl who doesn't care much and easily gets angry and hates his guts

"Well? Is she?" Woody asked

"Nah, their just friends, they go to our school" Brandon answered

"What about that other girl?"

"That's Katie"

"She your girlfriend?"

"No...." Brandon paused for a second

"Not yet"

Back To Chris And Kiley

"Never kiss me again!" Kiley yelled (One thing I wonder where's the security guard?)

"Was that your first kiss!?" Chris yelled

"No!" Kiley yelled

"Yes it was" Katie said

"Katie!" Kiley yelled giving her a piercing glare

"Ehe sorry, it slipped" Katie said scratching her head

"Hah!" Chris yelled

"So!? I bet that was your first kiss!" Kiley yelled back

"Kirkus! Get your butt over here or you're fired! I don't care if your fightin' with your girlfriend!" Woody yelled

"She is not my girlfriend! I've seen better than her!" Chris yelled

"What!? I would NEVER want to be your girlfriend!" Kiley yelled and gritted her teeth "No one would!"

"Kiley" Katie said pulling her arm "Stop fighting"

"Ugh fine" Kiley said and left

Taco Bell

"Chris" Woody said

"What?" Chris asked

"Your girlfriend is pretty hot" Woody said

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRL FRIEND!!!!!" Chris yelled and received stares at the customers

"Chris, leave your voice low" Brandon said "You're scaring the customers"

"Kiley Cliff is not my girlfriend!" Chris yelled

"You even remembered her last name" Brandon said and smirked

"It's not that hard to remember" Chris said

"Eh, true but you still like her" Woody said

"I don't"

"Yes you do"

"Get to work" Woody said

"Fine" They both mumbled and did their jobs


	3. Stalker

Music Store

"I need music" Kiley said looking through cds

"Which one?" Katie asked

"This japanese band, I was listening on Youtube and I heard this rock and metal song, it was so cool" "Found it!"

"What's up people?" Katie asked looking at the song title (It's the 2nd song opening to Death Note)

"Yeah" Kiley said

"I don't even wanna know" Katie said handing her the case

"Okay then" Kiley said

7:00 PM

"Bye Katie!" Kiley yelled waving goodbye and left

When she got home, Kiley went straight to her room and listen to "What's Up People!?"

*Cell Phone Vibrates*

"Yeah?" Kiley texted to Katie

"Go to Breezi Park" Katie texted back

"Okay" Kiley texted and left, forgetting to tell her parents

Breezi Park

"What time is it?" Kiley mumbled to herself "Oh great, it's midnight"

Kiley walked through the park and finally found her friends

"Kiles! There you are!" Katie yelled

"Yeah here I am, it's midnight and it's cold" (if u couldn't tell what month it is it's October the thrid week) Kiley said and flinched when Chris put his arm around her "I'll keep you warm"

"Ugh, it's bad enough I know you" Kiley said but was too lazy to move his arm away because she actually felt warm

"I'm like so bored" Katie said

"Yeah why are we here?" Kiley asked

"Chris loves you so he wanted you here" Brandon said

"Shut up" Chris said "You love Katie"

3:46 AM

"I'm tired" Kiley said

"Me too" Katie added

"Eh I'm going home" Kiley said and walked away

"Hey! I'm comin too" Katie said running up from behind her

"I'm so tired" Kiley mumbled

"Kiley" Katie whispered alittle nervous

"What?" Kiley asked

"Someone's following us" Katie mumbled

"Oh man, run" Kiley said

"Where?"

"Chris' house, isn't Brandon staying over?"

"Yeah"

"Run"

Chris' House

"Plug in the Rock Band" Chris said

"Fine" Brandon said and turned it on

*Pounding on front door*

"Wha- what happened?" Chris asked

"What's going on?" Brandon thought

"Hey" Kiley said

"Why are you here?" Brandon asked

"Stalker" Katie said

"So you ran here?" Brandon asked

"Yeah our houses is far from here, so stop asking questions it gets annoying" Kiley said

"Liar" Chris said "You just missed me"

"No I didn't" Kiley said

"Who wants to play Rockband?" Brandon asked

"I do" Kiley said

"Me too" Katie said

7:23 AM

"Mmmm, I'm so tired" Kiley mumbled on the floor and wrapped her arms around a 'pillow'

"Katie look" Brandon whispered

"Awww that's so cute.. Wait what am I saying?" Katie whispered back

"I'm takin' a pic" Brandon said and took a picture on his and Chris' phone

"Kiley's gonna kill you if she sees that" Katie said

"So?"

"She'll kill you"

"So?"

"Nevermind... Should we wake them up?"

"Nah, I wanna see their faces"

"Record it"

"Good idea"

"Mmm... Dang this is a soft pillow" Kiley thought and buried her face in it "Wait"

"It's moving" Kiley thought "Not moving.. No, it's breathing, oh fudge"

"Oh fudge no!" Kiley yelled in Chris' ear and got up

"Dang it woman! Stop yelling!" Chris yelled

"Act normal" Brandon said casually eating his cereal

"Okay" Katie said

"How can you not see the reason why I was yelling!?" Kiley yelled

"I saw it, you looked like you enjoyed it" Chris said with a smirk

Kiley's face was flushed in anger "Shut. Up"

"Make me" Chris said, he seemed to enjoy arguing with Kiley

"You really wanna go through this... Again?" Kiley asked

"Yo, Chris, where's m-- who's the chick?" a boy that looked similar to Chris but was older

"Chick?" Kiley thought "Chick? You think you could call a girl a chick? I am not a chick, what's wrong with saying I'm a girl or lady or somethin? Is all of his relatives like that?"

"Kiley" Chris said casually

"Your gir--"

"Don't say it" Kiley growled

He smirked "Girl friend?"

"No" Chris said "No, Nick, she isn't my girl friend she's my friend"

"Who's a girl" Nick said "And when you add that together that makes girlfriend"

"Shut up" Kiley said

"What?" Nick asked

"I said.. Shut up"

"I don't think I want to"

"I'll make you"

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes"

"Fine"

"Fine" Kiley said walked up to him, flipped him and of course he fell to the floor

"Ow" Nick said getting up

"Whatever I'm going home" Kiley said walking out the door

"Kiley wait!" Katie yelled running up to her

"Oh sorry" Kiley said

"It's okay" Katie said

"Kiley!" Chris yelled running up to them with Brandon right behind

"What now?" Kiley asked already annoyed with any guy she sees

"Wanna go out?" Chris asked

Kiley was shocked at such a question.. "Did he just ask me out?" "Me? Out of all people" "He asked me"

"Is this a joke, Kirkus?" Kiley asked

"No" Chris said

"Just say yes!" Katie yelled

"Yes" Kiley said "On one condition.... Brandon and Katie have to come"

"Fine" Chris said

"Yeah! I wanna see that movie uuhhh what's it called oh yeah! The Men Who Stare At Goats!" Katie squealed in excitement

"Whatever" Kiley said and walked home

Cliff's Home

"Kiley! Katie! Where have you two been!?" Mrs. Hardworth yelled

"Oh yeah we forgot to tell you that we went to our friend's house" Katie said

"I'm in big trouble" Kiley thought

"And why didn't you call or come home last night?" Mrs. Cliff asked

"Oh um..." *Explains entire story*

"Oh, I'm glad you two are safe" Kiley's father said and gave them pocketknives

"Yes, their not mad" Kiley thought with a sigh of relief

Night Of Date

Katie wore a light blue tank top with a dark blue sweater, jeans and silver flats.

Kiley wore a dark red shirt with a black peace sign, skinny jeans and of course.. Her plaid converse

Movie Theatre

"Hey where do you guys wan--"

"Kirkus, shut up, the movie's about to start" Kiley said

"Be like that" Chris said and Brandon chuckled

2 Hours Later

"Wow" Kiley said "That was funny"

"Yeah" Katie said "Mostly had action"

"Eh I've seen bet--" Chris didn't watch where he was going so he fell down the stairs (carpetted) and spilled his drink all over his clothes "Oww!"

They laughed and ran down the stairs "Are you okay?" Kiley asked stilling laughing

"No, I'm fine, I just love falling down stairs to amuse you guys" Chris said "What do you think?"

"C'mon get up, even I fall down the stairs" Kiley said

"Oh yeah you even fell down that really huge hill and y-"

"Katie!" Kiley yelled

"Whoops" Katie said shyly

"I'm hungry" Chris said

"Go drink the soda on your shirt" Brandon said

"Oh right, my shirt" Chris said

"Bum bum I'm bored and bored" Kiley mumbled when they walked

"Can you shut up?" Chris asked

"No I don't think I will" Kiley said

"Please shut up" Chris said

"Why? I wouldn't be here anyway, it's your fault"

"How?"

"You're the one that asked me out"

"Oh right" Chris said putting his arm around her "I think I was on a medication"

"Issues" Kiley said

"What?"

"Oh nothing"

"They act like a couple" Brandon said

"They look like a couple" Katie said "Except they hate each other's guts"

"That is so weird" Brandon said

"Idiot!" Kiley yelled

"Hey! What was that for!?" Chris yelled

"I don't and will never like you!" Kiley screamed

"Hey!" Brandon yelled "What the heck is going on?"

"He actually thought I would fall in love with him! You're so arrogant!" Kiley yelled

"You're acting like it right now!" Chris yelled

"I don't even know why I said yes to you!" Kiley yelled and angrily walked away

"I don't even know why I asked you!" Chris yelled and walked the opposite direction

"Huh?" Katie said when Kiley came back laughing so did Chris

"What the heck is going on?" Brandon asked

"Easy, the only reason Chris asked me so that you and Katie could be on one together" Kiley said

"What!?" Brandon and Katie yelled

"Yup" Kiley said "Like I'll ever date him"

"And I would never actually ask her" Chris said "I thought you would've figured it out"

"Wait so that bet you made with her?"

"Yeah that was part of the plan"

"And the fire thing?" Katie asked

"Eh no" Chris said "That was Brandon's fault"

"Yeah so... Enjoy your date!" Kiley yelled grabbing Chris' arm and ran

"So what now?" Katie asked

"We might as well eat" Brandon said

"Okay" Katie said


	4. Six Pack

2 Hours Later

Breezi Park

"I wonder what their doing" Kiley said

"Probably making out" Chris said

"Ugh that's sick" Kiley thought erasing images from her head

"Don't think of it that way" Chris said

"Hmmmm, there's one thing I've always wondered" Kiley mumbled

"What??" Chris asked

"I've never met a guy who isn't famous or rich with a 6-pack" Kiley said (A/N: Seriously I wanna meet a guy I know who isn't famous or rich with a 6 pack, except I did see one with a 4 pack n he was like 12 or somethin)

"And you never will" Chris said

"So you don't have a six pack?" Kiley asked

"No" Chris answered

"4 pack?"

"No"

"No pack?"

"Yes"

"Ha ha"

"What?"

"You don't exercise"

"So?"

"I bet you can't get at least a 4 pack in two months"

"Nah, I pass"

"Why?"

"Too lazy"

"Of course"

"What time is it?"

"Around eleven o'clock"

"They really take long"

"I told you their probably making out"

"Please, just shut up"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Shut up"

"....."

"....."

"....."

"....."

"....."

"Ugh I'm bored now, talk"

"Haha"

"What's so funny Kirkus?"

"You"

"How?"

"First you tell me to shut up, now you want me to talk"

"Wait why am I still here? I could've went home by now"

"You can't stay away from me"

"Seriously"

"Fine whatever"

"Hey guys" Katie said

"Finally!" Kiley yelled "You people take so long!"

"We had some business" Brandon said smirking

"Told you" Chris whispered

"Sick" Kiley said

"Kiley" Katie said "I think we have to stay over again"

"Great, I have to be stuck with him for hours, now I gotta stay over at his house... Again"

"Heh" Brandon said

Monday

Locker

"Hey Kiley" Terry said

"What?" Kiley asked slamming her locker door closed

"Just to see how you're doing" Terry said "As a lowlife"

"What?" Kiley clenched her teeth

"I said I wanted to see how you're doing as a low life" Terry said and put her hand on her hip

"Whatever" Kiley said walking away but Terry "accidentally" tripped her "That's it" Kai thought getting up and was about to punch Terry's pretty little face into smithereins until...

"Terry!" Brandon yelled standing between them and Chris grabbed Kiley's arm "You put on way to much make up, ya look like a plastic doll!"

"What?" Terry said

"Yeah maybe that'll be your new nickname Plastic" Chris said

"Like I'll listen to you losers" Terry said and turned around "C'mon Mackie"

Mackie looked at Kiley with I-want-to-be-friends-again look and followed Terry

"C'mon you guys let's go" Brandon said and Kiley just left still angered

"I've never seen her this way" Katie said

"Just let her cool off" Chris said

"Since when do you care?" Brandon asked

"If she's pissed she'll take her anger out on me"

"True"

Lunch

Kiley sat in her seat head down, resting on the table.. "I need some sleep" She mumbled putting her arms on her head to block the sounds out

"Hey do you guys see her?" Katie asked

"Nah, do you?" Chris asked

"If I did would I be asking you?" Katie said

"Over there" Brandon said

"Kiley!" Katie yelled running over and sat next to her

"Mhm?" Kiley grunted and kept her head down

"Are you okay?" Chris asked putting his hand on her back

"No" Kiley mumbled and moved her head alittle

"Are you still mad?" Katie asked

"No"

"Then what is it?" Brandon asked

"I'm tired" She mumbled

"Oh wow" Chris said "You're so stupid"

"What?" Kiley said lifting her head up

"I said you're stupid"

"I am not stupid! You idiot!"

"I'm an idiot!? At least I'm not stupid!"

"It's the same thing!"

"So!?"

"Wait did we just call each other the same thing?" Kiley asked

"I think so" Chris said

"Wow you guys are both stupid" Brandon said

"What?" Chris and Kiley said giving him death glares

"Oh great" Katie thought

End Of School

"Everyone take a flyer!" a teacher yelled

"What the heck is this?" Kiley thought and saw everyone else had the same thought

"A dance" Brandon said as if he could read everyone's mind

"Great and it's boys' choice" Katie said

"Katie you wanna go with me?" Brandon

"Sure" Katie said

"Uhhhh???? I'm just gonna go start walking" Kiley said and walked faster and when she turned around she saw, Katie, yes Katie, her best friend who was the nicest and, meanest when she has to be ,person you would ever meet was making out AND cuddling with Brandon, an idiot, wait correction, THE idiot

"Jealous?" Chris asked

"No, never in my life, I would never kiss that" Kiley said

"Then who would you kiss me or Brandon?" Chris asked with a devious smile

"I rather kiss a wall" Kiley answered and Chris' devious smile turned into a frown

"You're no fun" Chris said

"Sure and you're fun to hang out with" Kiley said sarcastically and pushed him playfully

"Of course I am, I'm to smexy to not be around"

"In your dreams"

"Exactly"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothin' except"

"Except what?"

"I want you to kiss me"

"No"

"Why not?"

"No, I am NOT EVER going to kiss you!"

"Why?"

"One, last time you kissed me I yelled, two I just don't want to and three you can't force me"

"Go to the dance with me"

"No"

"It's boys' choice"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I just told you the reasons" Kiley said and went towards her house "I'm going home"

"Oh Kiley, you're home, oh who's this?" Mrs. Cliff asked looking at Chris

"Chris Kirkus" Chris said

"Oh I see" Mrs. Cliff said with a twinkle in her eye only a daughter would know

"Mom no don't" Kiley thought about to be embarassed and slowly saw the words come out of her mouth..

"Are.

You.

Kiley's.

Boy.

Friend?"

Chris had an evil look in his eye "Yes, I am"

"Nooooooooo! I'm gonna kill him!" Kiley thought and opened her mouth in horror and hung her head in despair

"Oh! Come and stay for dinner with us! Kiley never told me about you!" Mrs. Cliff said

"Noooooo! Get him out of ma house!" Kiley screamed in her head "Now! Please!"

"Why don't you go to Kiley's room?" She said with a pleasant smile

"Noooo! Everything in there is private! No one goes in there! Only me, Katie and SOME of my friends! He'll raid through my stuff!" Kiley face turned red

"Sure" Chris said running upstairs and Kiley quickly followed him behind

"No Chris!" Kiley yelled tackling him

"Get off of me!" Chris yelled rolling Kiley on the bottom, got up and opened the door to her room

"Noooo!" Kiley thought

"Please get out of my room?"

"No, your mom said I could wait here" Chris said opening a drawer and pulled out a black lace bra "Oooh what's this?"

"Give me that!" Kiley yelled jumping up to reach the bra but couldn't "Why did you have to be so tall!?"

"I inherited it" Chris said smirking

"Give me my bra!" Kiley yelled kneed him and stuffed the bra back in her drawer

"Ow" That was all Chris could say "Ow." There wasn't any "What the heck did ya do that for!?" or "What did I do!?" just "ow" not really a first

"Whatever" Kiley said and pulled out her books and started doing homework

"Why do you have to do homework now?" Chris asked leaning against a wall looking for something to play with and only one thing crossed his mind.....

Kiley Cliff

"Cause I want to" Kiley said

"Play with me" Chris said

"What?" Kiley said

"Play. With. Me" Chris said again

"No!" Kiley yelled "Go find some other girl to play with!"

"But I wanna play with you" Chris said

"You're sick" Kiley said "You're a sick perv"

"But I'm only a perv because of you"

"What!?"

"Come down dinner's ready!" Mrs. Cliff yelled

"Please don't embarass me" Kiley said and went down stairs

3 Hours Later

Living Room

"So, Chris how did you and Kiley meet?" Mr. Cliff asked

"Oh easy, him and his friend started a fire in cooking class!" Kiley thought

"In cooking class" Chris said

"Oh I see" Mrs. Cliff said

"Uhh umm Chris! Don't you have to go home now?" Kiley asked

"Oh uh yeah it's late" Chris said getting up "Thanks for having me for dinner"

"You're welcome" Mrs. Cliff said


	5. Minutes In Heaven

Sidewalk

Kiley and Chris walked out the door "Dang it I'm gonna kill you" Kiley said

"Good" Chris said

"How?"

"Now your mom thinks I'm your boyfriend"

"That's a bad thing"

"Oh right, dang, I didn't think this out"

"Sugar honey iced tea, I hate you so much" (if u don't get wat sugar honey iced tea is I'm not gona explain)

"Good, now will you go to the dance with me?"

"Fine anyway I have to say yes or you're gonna keep asking"

"Oh yeah there's gonna be a party at Brandon's house this Saturday, you wanna come"

"Yeah sure"

"Kay them I'm gonna go bye" Chris said and left

"Kiley, your boyfriend is cute" Mrs. Cliff said

"Mom he isn't my boyfriend! He lied!" Kiley blurted

"Then if he lied that shows he wants to be your boyfriend" Mrs. Cliff said and went to her room

"What do you know about boyfriends" Kiley mumbled

Saturday

"Hey" Kiley said "I'm here"

"Hey hurry up we're about to play a game" Katie said grabbing her arm and threw her on the couch next to Chris

"Hey Kiley" A girl said

"Hey Stephanie" Kiley said

"Couldn't stay away from me huh?" Chris said

"Please. Just shut up" Kiley said

"Okay! Since Kiley's late, she'll be going in first!" Katie yelled

"What are we playing?" Kiley asked

"Seven minutes in heaven except this time it'll be fifteen" Brandon said "Now put on the blind fold and go in the closet"

"Oh great" Kiley said walking into the closet and put on a blind fold

Closet

*Door opens then closes*

"So you're the person that has to be in a closet with me" Kiley said

"..."

"Keeping your voice quiet so I won't know who you are?"

"...."

"Wel--"

The mysterious figure started to kiss Kiley roughly but it then started to be more softer and passionate. She wrapped her arms around the person's neck, the figure licker her lower lip and Kiley kept her mouth shut to tease him, she felt him smirk against her skin so he pushed her against the wall and they both fell to the floor still kissing, Kiley's back to the wall, and the figure infront of her. "Who is this?" She thought and they played a little with their tongues. They kissed for what seemed like an hour but it was only ten minutes..

"Five minutes left!" Katie yelled

"I don't want it to end" Kiley thought "And I want to know who this is"

4 Minutes Later

"Noo, I don't want this to end, he's such a good kisser" Kiley thought and Katie swung open the door

"Time's up!" Katie said

"Can I take off my blindfold?" Kiley asked

"Sure" Brandon said

Slowly Kiley untied it, opened her eyes, her mouth dropped in horror, her eyes widened..

"I kissed Kirkus!?" Kiley yelled

"Yeah" Katie said

"Dang it! I'm going outside!" Kiley yelled slamming the front door behind her

Breezi Park

"Fudge, I kissed Kirkus" Kiley mumbled and sat on a park bench "And I enjoyed it"

"Are you okay?" Chris asked

"If I was I would be at the party" Kiley said "I'm mad at you"

"Why?"

"I kissed you and I didn't know who you were!"

"You could've telled from the kiss"

"Seriously I hate you"

"You hate me because you kissed me?"

"Yes, and I had my first kiss with you in that mall"

"So? It was your first kiss"

"Yeah from you"

"I thought you enjoy kissing me, that what it looked like in the closet"

Kiley's face turned bright red "I didn't know it was you!"

"So you just kiss a random guy, you don't even know?"

"I knew everyone at the party!"

"Admit it, you enjoyed it, even if you knew it was me"

"No"

"Admit it"

"No"

"Admit it"

"No"

"Admit it!"

"No!"

"Admit it!"

"No!"

"Admit it!"

"No!"

"Admit it!"

"No"

"Admit it"

"No"

"Admit it"

"Fine! I did enjoy it happy now!?" Kiley yelled

Chris smirked and moved closer to her "So I can kiss you?"

"Depends will you pay me?"

"No"

"Fine the--"

Chris kissed her and put his hands on her waist, Kiley struggled but Chris held her tight. She gave up and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck

"See" Chris said pulling away "You do enjoy it"

"Shut up" Kiley said "I'm going back"

Brandon's House

"You guys okay?" Brandon asked

"Yeah" Chris said sitting on the couch, Kiley did the same and rested her head on his shoulder

"Are they a couple now?" Stephanie asked

"I think so" Katie whispered

"Anyway, who wants to play Rockband?" Brandon said and half of the boys raised their hands and half of a half of girls raised their hands

12:05 AM

"When does the party end?" A boy asked

"Doesn't matter you guys could've left whenever you wanted" Brandon said and every one left except him, Katie, Kiley and Chris

"Now what?" Kiley asked

"Truth or dare" Brandon said "I'll go first"

"Uhhh, Kiley truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to stay in the guest room and let Chris do whatever he wants to you until it's two"

"What!?" Kiley yelled

"Yeah now go" Brandon said and the two went upstairs

"Why'd ya do that?" Katie asked

"Tryin to make them a couple"

"Oh"

Guest Room

"What're you gonna do?" Kiley asked sitting on the bed

"Sleep" Chris said lying down on one side

"If you're trying to make me sleep.. with you, it's not gonna work" Kiley said

"Whatever" Chris said and fell asleep

5 Minutes Later

"He sleeps way to fast" Kiley said moving over to him and moved closer to his face "Should I wake him up? Nah, maybe.." Kiley got a can of whip cream she found in a mini fridge and sprayed it all over Chris' body

Kiley's lips was right in front of his, suddenly Chris put his hand on the back of her head and kissed her the whipped cream covering parts of her face

"Oh my freakin gosh!" Kiley yelled landing next to him on the bed

"You really thought I would fall asleep?" Chris said wiping some of the cream off and ate it

"Maybe" Kiley said leaving the whipped cream on her face

"Need help?" Chris asked

"On what?" Kiley asked back

"This" Chris answered wiping the cream off of her face making her blush

"Oh kay then" Kiley said "What about the rest of the whipped cream?"

"Hmm, there's a washer in here" Chris said walking towards the bathroom of the room and took off his clothes (Of course with the bathroom door closed) and put it in the washer

He came out in a black shirt with jeans and white socks

"Where'd you get the clothes?" Kiley asked

"I used to stay over here" Chris said

"Okay then" Kiley said "Now what?"

"What time is it?"

"Twelve, thirty"

"So wanna make out?"

"What!?"

"Well Brandon did say I could do whatever I want to you until two"

"Well that's your choice"

"Then I will" Chris said climbing on top of her and kissed her for awhile

Kiley got bored with the tongue swirling and kissing, she saw the whipped cream on the night stand, grabbed and sprayed it in Chris' mouth

"What the heck?" Chris said eating the cream

"I got bored and your mouth needed a sweeter taste" Kiley said

"You're so weird" Chris mumbled, resumed kissing her and Kiley sprayed the whipped cream from time to time

1:23 AM

"That was long" Kiley said breathing hard but sprayed more cream in her mouth "I'm out of cream"

"Hah" Chris said

"Shut up" Kiley said

"Hey, you wanna spy on Brandon and Katie?" Chris asked

"Yeah" Kiley said getting up

Slowly they opened the door and quietly walked down the stairs

"The lights are off" Kiley whispered and a noise was heard (Brandon's parents are out of town)

"Where are they?" Chris whispered back

"I'm getting scared" Kiley said clutching onto the end of Chris' shirt

"Just stay with me" Chris said walking down the stairs

"It's to dark, I can't see anything" Kiley said "Oh wait, I have a flashlight" Kiley said and took out a pen flashlight

"You have a flashlight that looks like a pen?"

"Yeah now hurry up"

*Noises*

*Footsteps*

"Chris I'm really getting scared" Kiley said

"You must be serious, you didn't say Kirkus" Chris said

"I think I heard a noise from the kitchen"

"Stay behind me" Chris said

They slowly walked inside the kitchen, Kiley shone the flashlight "Nothing here"

What the didn't know was that there was someone behind them, slowly making it's attack

"Hello" the figure said

Kiley froze but managed to turn around, the same with Chris. They saw a figure in a black robe and wore a mask to hide it's face


	6. Scary Prank

"Kiley, run" Chris said standing in front of her

"I'm not leaving you, Kirkus" Kiley said

"Go and run to the police" Chris said

"Fine" Kiley said running to the back door which was locked and another figure popped up out of no where

"Oh my gosh!" Kiley yelled running back to Chris "There's another one!"

"Fudge, where's our friends!?" Chris yelled

"Gone" The figure said and moved closer and it's partner came in

"Now what?" Kiley whispered

"I don't know" Chris said

"Wait" Kiley said coming up with an idea and took out her pocket knife, quickly ran to the figure, pinned it and held the knife near it's neck

"Woah, woah, woah! Kiley stop! It's me Brandon!" Brandon yelled taking off the mask

"Dang it Brandon, what the heck?" Kiley said getting up

"We were trying to scare you" Katie said taking her mask off

"Never do that again" Chris said turning on all the lights

"Fine" Brandon and Katie said

"So now what?" Kiley asked

Suddenly all the light went out..

"Brandon, seriously stop" Chris said

"That wasn't me" Brandon said

"Katie?" Kiley said

"I didn't do that either" Katie said

"Power outage?" Brandon said

"No, all the street lights are on" Chris said

"Where's the power switch button?" Kiley asked

"Down stairs, but I think it's a bad idea" Brandon said

"So what we sit in a corner and wait until it's morning?" Which is in like two hours? Katie asked

"It's our only choice" Chris said

Living Room

"This is so boring" Kiley said playing with her pen light

"I know right?" Katie said

*Noises come from kitchen*

"Fudge, what was that?" Kiley asked

"You guys go check it out" Katie said

"Why us?" Brandon asked

"You're the guys and we're girls" Kiley said throwing the flashlight to Chris

"Fine" Chris said and they slowly walked to the kitchen

"Katie" Kiley whispered "Stay quiet and still"

"See anything?" Brandon asked

"No" Chris said

"Guys!" Kiley yelled

"What!?" Brandon yelled and saw a figure infront of them

"Hello" the figure said

"Get away!" Kiley yelled throwing her knife at the figure who stumbled backwards and fell, giving the chance to Chris and Brandon to unmask him

"Nick!?" Chris yelled

"Hey bro" Nick said

"Huh?" Kiley said totally confused

"Uhh I was trying to freak you guys out?" Nick said

"You're stupid and confusing" Brandon said

"Whatever, later" Nick said and left

"Ummmmmm, what about the power?" Kiley said

*Power turns on*

"It's on" Brandon said

"Really? I never knew that" Kiley said

"I'm tiredddd" Katie said

"Deal with it" Kiley said and sat on the couch "Hmph, I'm gonna sleep"

Day Of Prom (Friday)

"I hate dresses" Kiley said wearing a dark red dress that was knee length and wore black flats

"Then wear a skirt" Katie said wearing a dark light blue dress that was slightly above knee length and silver heels

"I hate skirts" Kiley said

*Knock-knock*

"Yeah?" Kiley said opening a door

"C'mon" Chris said and wore a a white dress shirt, tie, black pants and dress shoes (You know what I mean, just like a tux without the jacket)

"Katie, let's go" Brandon said

"Okay" Katie said

Gymnasium (Aka prom)

"I am so not dancing" Kiley said sitting down

"Why not?" Katie asked

"It's stupid, just look at Terry and you'll see my point" Kiley said looking at Terry who was dancing with the quarterback

"Slow dance at least?" Chris asked with pleading eyes

"Nah, that usually ends up with the people makin out somewhere secluded"

"Hey Katie, you wanna slow dance?" Brandon asked before a slow dance played

"Okay" Katie answered forgetting the conversation they just had

"Wow" Kiley said

"C'mon" Chris said holding out his hand

"Where?" Kiley asked getting up

"Just c'mon" Chris said

"Fine" Kiley said

Secluded Hallway

"Dude, I'm gettin' freaked out I saw this show where these people had a prom at their on the day this kid died and he had revenge" Kiley said (I think it was Degrassi)

"I'll protect you" Chris said smirking

"Yeah sure" Kiley said "So why are we here?"

"Well" Chris said putting a strand of her hair behind her ear "No one won't be passing by"

"Nuh uh, no way" Kiley said "If a teacher comes we're dead"

"Please?" Chris said

"Nuh uh" Kiley said and walked away

"Doesn't give in" Chris thought making a mental note

Gym

"Kiles, where were you?" Katie asked

"You don't wanna know" Kiley said putting her arm on the table and rested her head on it

"Hey" Chris said and sat down next to her "Why'd ya ditch me?"

"Felt like it" Kiley said

"Don't tell me he was trying to make out with you" Brandon said

"Uh yeah" Kiley said

"Hello losers" Terry said showing off her very revealing pink dress

"What?" Kiley said

"Terry" Katie said "I have a personal question for you"

"What?" Terry asked

"When was your first kiss?"

"Oh um when I was like ten"

"Oh really? I remember when you were in seventh grade you told us you never had your first kiss"

"I uhh lied so I wouldn't feel bad for you guys"

"Sure"

"Anyway bye losers" Terry said and walked away

"What a s---"

"Don't say it, Kiley"

"Fine"

"Ha hah, even I would agree on what she was about to say" Chris said

"Anyone who wasn't friends with Terry would" Brandon said

"We used to be friends with Terry and Mackie until they hung out with Roxanne, anyway where is she?" Kiley asked

"Here" A girl said with a green dress

"Roxanne?" Brandon said confused

"Yeah, ever since I let Terry and Mackie hang out with me, Terry took control" Roxanne said

"So now you're not popular, anymore?" Kiley asked

"No, now I'm just a faded memory of the popular kids" Roxanne said "I never wanna be popular again, now I see why people hate us"

"Hey guys" Mackie said

"What? You're gonna insult us also?" Kiley asked

"No" Mackie said and sat next to them "I wanna be friends with you guys again, I don't like Terry anymore, she's getting meaner and meaner every second"

"How do we know you're lying? Terry could've sent you here to get out secrets" Chris said

"No, believe her, she always tries to avoid Terry and hang with me" Roxanne said

"Well just stay with her for now" Brandon said

"Whatever" Roxanne said and left with Mackie

"Stupid proms" Kiley mumbled

"Why don't we go home and hang out?" Chris said putting his arm around her

"You are so perverted" Kiley said

"No when I meant we I meant all of us" Chris said grinning

"We could go to my house then" Kiley said

"Okay then, let's go" Katie said getting up

Cliff's Home

"Mom I'm back!" Kiley yelled shutting the door and ran upstairs, changed and came back down with a dark red shirt, black shorts and she let her hair down slightly messy but she still looked hot, or that's what Chris thought..

"Do you guys need anything?" Mrs. Cliff asked

"Nah" They said and started watching NCIS

"You look hot" Chris whispered in her ear

"Shut. Up" Kiley said

"I'm not kidding, you do" Chris said

"Both of you shut up! I'm trying to hear what their saying!" Katie yelled putting up the volume

"No you don't!" Kiley yelled "You just wanna hear DiNozzo's voice!"

"You too" Katie said

"Eh true" Kiley said

"So that's why you know how to do that flippy stuff" Chris said "You got it from that lady"

"You mean Ziva?" Kiley asked

"Yeah" Chris said

"Yeah I did, she's like my second favorite character in the show"

"Who's the first?"

"Uhh it's actually a tie between Gibbs and DiNozzo"

"Okay then" Chris said "Wait DiNozzo is kind of like me"

"Shut up" Kiley said

"I mean, he acts like an idiot and has a girl friend" Chris said

"I am not your girlfriend" Kiley said

"Oh so you guys aren't a couple?" Katie asked

"Nah" Chris said "I want her to be my girlfriend"

"Which may never happen" Kiley said

"Exactly you said may" Chris said

"Whatever" Kiley said lying down on his lap

"If you guys aren't a couple why do you act like one?" Katie asked

"I dunno" Kiley said

"And you guys were makin out in a closet" Brandon said

"Shut up" Kiley said

"Oh sugar honey iced tea, I gotta go home" Katie said getting up

"I'll walk you home, bye" Brandon said and they left


	7. Kidnapping

Cliff's Home

"Mostly every second of my life, I'm stuck with an idiot like you" Kiley said and looked out the window and noticed it started to snow "Hey it's snowing"

"Wanna go on a date tomorrow?" Chris asked

"Mmmmm, maybe" Kiley said with a smirk

"C'mon, we won't have to kiss" Chris said

"Mmmm, maybe" Kiley said again

"I'll pay for everything" Chris said

"You can pay for half and I'll pay the other half so it's fair" Kiley said "So is that a yes?" Chris asked "Mmmmmm, yes" Kiley said. Chris smirked and put one of his hands on her waist and the other lifting her up to put her in his lap

"Nuh uh, you aren't gonna kiss me" Kiley said shifting again and lied down again

Chris sighed "Fine"

"When are you leaving?" Kiley asked

"I dunno, whenever I want" Chris said

"This isn't your house" Kiley said

"Can I stay over?" Chris asked

"Ask my mom" Kiley said and got up

"Did you call me Kiley?" Mrs. Cliff asked wiping her hands

"Oh, Mrs. Cliff can I stay over for tonight?" Chris asked

"Of course, you can borrow some of my husband's old clothes" Mrs. Cliff said and went back to the kitchen

"Eh c'mon" Kiley said and ran up stairs

"Here" Kiley said throwing shorts and a shirt at him

"Where do I sleep?" Chris asked

"In my room but not in my bed" Kiley answered sitting on her bed

"Fine" Chris grumbled "I'll sleep on the chair"

"Yeah, whatever night" Kiley said and went to sleep

Kiley felt somehow safe having some one else in her room that wasn't a stranger and didn't do anything to her but also felt uncomfortable having a guy watch her sleep...

Next Day

6:00 PM (It's still snowing)

"Wake up" A voice said

"It a Sunday" Kiley mumbled "So leave me alone"

"No important plans today?" the voice asked

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, wait I think so" Kiley said

"What is it?" The voice asked

"I have a date with Kirkus" Kiley said

"What do you think of Kirkus?" the voice asked

"You ask alot of questions.." Kiley said "Kirkus is kinda nice, funny, tall but also annoying"

"Do you like him?"

"I dunno"

"Have you kissed him?"

"Uh huh"

"Did you like it?"

"I don't know"

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know"

"Stop saying I don't know"

"No" Kiley said and opened her eyes "Mornin Kirkus"

"You knew I was the one talkin?" Chris asked

"Mhm" Kiley said. Chris sat next to her on the bed and said "I'm bored"

"Me too" Kiley said closing her eyes a little "You hungry?"

"Yeah" Chris said and got up, the same with Kiley

30 Minutes Later

"I'm gonna go home" Chris said and opened the door "I'll pick you up at seven"

"Mhm" Kiley said and went to go take a shower

"You have a date with Chris?" Mrs. Cliff asked

"Yeah"

"Do you need help on anything?"

"No"

"Okay" Mrs. Cliff said and left

"Finally she leaves me alone"

*Violent Vibration*

"Oh fudge! There's an earthquake!" Kiley yelled ducking under a table

"Kiley! There's no earthquake! That's your phone!" Mr. Cliff yelled

"Oh oops" Kiley said and got her phone "Yeah?"

"Kiles, are you busy tonight?" Katie asked

"Mhm, why?" Kiley asked

"Where are you going?" Katie asked

"Date"

"With Chris!?"

"Yes and don't get all excited"

Katie sighed "Fine"

"For some reason I don't wanna go"

"Why not!?"

"I dunno I just don't want to"

"Go!"

"Don't force me!"

"You're perfect fo-- never mind"

"What were you gonna say??"

Katie gulped "Uhhh I sa-- Who wants tacos!?"

"We're on the phone, now tell me"

"I gotta go, bye!" Katie yelled and hung up

"Sure, whatever" Kiley said and changed into a black tank top, red jacket, black pants and flats

"Kiley!" Mrs. Cliff yelled "Chris is here!"

"Mhm!" Kiley yelled back and went down stairs "Hey"

"Hey" Chris said and wore a black and dark blue flannel shirt, ripped jeans and black sneakers "Let's go"

"Make sure you guys come back before twelve" Mr. Cliff said

"Okay" Chris said and they left

"This is stupid" Kiley said and they walked towards a random direction

"Stupid is good" Chris said

"How? And where are we going?" Kiley asked

"I don't know, just go to a random direction"

"What if we get lost?"

"I don't know"

"You are so stupid"

"Stupid is good"

"Whatever"

1 Hour Later

"Chris" Kiley said "We've been walking for an hour, where are we going?"

"Oh so that's what we're doing, I got confused and didn't say anything" Chris said and smirked "Wow, you're so stupid, just find a place, I'm getting hungry" Kiley said "Taco Bell? We're close to the mall" Chris said "Okay" Kiley said "You know what?" "I'm gonna go random, when we're going there"

"How?" Chris asked

"This!" Kiley yelled and started skipping down the sidewalk and received stares

"I don't know her" Chris said to one of the bystanders

"She was talking to you" the man said

"She just came up to me and started talking, so I was nice enough to talk back to her" Chris said

"Kirkus! Hurry up!" Kiley yelled still skipping merrily

"And that?" the man asked

"That's not my name" Chris said

"Chris Carlos the 2nd Kirkus! Get over here or I'm leaving you!" Kiley yelled and got more stares

"An--"

"I'm just gonna go" Chris said and ran after Kiley "What the heck?"

"I was doing that to embarass you" Kiley said and stopped skipping

"You're so mean" Chris said

"Thanks, I appreciate it and hurry up, I'm hungry" Kiley said and Chris suddenly slipped on a banana peel that came out of no where

"Dang it!" Chris yelled getting up and somehow fell again in the snow

"Ha ha! You're so clumsy!" Kiley yelled "I am not helping you up"

"Fine, be like that" Chris said grabbing Kiley and pulled her into the snow

"What was that for!?" Kiley yelled shuffling in the white snow

"I dunno" Chris said "Bad karma I guess"

"Bad karma" Kiley mumbled and said words in Japanese

"What did you just say?" Chris asked

"Uh nothing" Kiley said and lied down in the snow (Their passing through a park)

"Tell me" Chris said

"No" Kiley said

"I'll force you" Chris said picking her up and they started walking

"How?" Kiley asked

"Easy" Chris said pushing her down a high hill and Kiley quickly grabbed Chris' arm and brought him down with her

10 Minutes Later (That's how high the hill is)

"Owwww, ugh I think I'm gonna throw up" Kiley said rolling in the soft snow and didn't hear a response "Kirkus?" No answer "Chris!? Where are y-- fudge!" Kiley yelled when two arms randomly grabbed her and pulled her into the snow

"Hah ha" Chris said

"I hate you!" Kiley yelled getting up and fell in the snow again and just sat in it

"Good, but I'm dizzy" Chris said

"That's your fault! Your the one that pushed me!" Kiley yelled

"Well you grabbed my arm!" Chris yelled

"Well how are we gonna get back up that hill!?" Kiley yelled

"Well we're far from it so we might as well stick around here" Chris said and sat next to Kiley

"You are so stupid and I'm so hungry!" Kiley yelled

"Eat snow" Chris said and hit her with a snowball

"I'm not in the mood" Kiley mumbled "I get mad when I'm hungry"

"I see then let's just find some place to eat" Chris said

11:46 PM

"Hurry up, I gotta go home" Kiley said pushing Chris

"Mhm" Chris mumbled

"Are you ok--"

"Scream, I shoot" A man said pointing the gun towards Chris' head "Get in the car now"

2:06 AM

Cliff's Home

"Honey, their not home yet, what if something happened?" Mrs. Cliff said

"Kiley would call, correct?" Mr. Cliff said "Call Katie and her other friends, maybe they stayed over and forgot to call"

"Okay" Mrs. Cliff said and dialed numbers

5 Minutes Later

"No" said "They said they never came over"

*House Phone Rings*

"Hello?" Mrs. Cliff said

She gasped dropping the phone, Mr. Cliff ran over and put the phone against his ear where a voice said:

"I have your daughter... I am willing to give her back, Officer Cliff, but for a price.."

"Let me hear her voice" Mr. Cliff said

"Dad! He has a g--"

"If you're able to find where I'm at bring ten thousand dollars, if you can't they die" the man said and hung up

"I'm going to work, come with me" Mr. Cliff said


	8. Diffiuclt Texts

Squad Room

"Hey, Cliff, why you here?" an officer asked

"My daughter's been kidnapped, try and find the phone" Officer Cliff said

"Got it" the officer said and left

"Kiley's been kidnapped?" another officer asked

"Yes, I don't know who is it, what I do know is he has my only daughter and a boy she's dating, I have to find them" Officer Cliff said

Mrs. Cliff just sat in her seat, motionless. Her face, pale, drained of color, she was lifeless.. Of course she is, her daughter, Kiley Cliff, the only daughter, that she loves with all her heart, was kidnapped, what was she supposed to do? Help? How? She was to scared to do anything, why was the person doing this to her family?

"Cliff! I got the number but it's a burn phone" the officer said (A/N: If I got the wrong name for burn phone, sorry, I forget what's it called. If you don't know what's a burn phone, I can't help you there, I just see it in Law&Order: SVU and NCIS so yeah, sorry)

"Well, first of all, who was is this guy? Cliff, you got any enemies?" the officer asked

"Yeah, only the criminals, Reyes" Officer Cliff said

"Anyone personal?" Officer Reyes asked

"What about Gustavo? That man who conned you for money and you put him in jail? He swore revenge" Mrs. Cliff reccomended

"Right, find out where he is" Officer Cliff said

"Kay" the other afficer said and left

Abandoned Ware House

"Let us go" Kiley said and the man tightened the ropes on her hands "Ow!" (A/N: Their feet aren't tied)

The man smirked "Deal with it"

"Who are you?" Chris asked

"Nemo" the man answered (A/N: Not Nemo the fish, Nemo is Latin for no one, or that's what I read)

"You're the fish from Finding Nemo!?" Chris yelled and Kiley kicked him

"No" Nemo said pointing the gun "Get up both of you"

"Chris, next time shut up" Kiley said and they walked to a medium sized box

"Get in" Nemo said pushing Chris in then Kiley went in

"Now what?" Chris said

"Maybe if you didn't make fun of him we wouldn't be in this stupid box" Kiley mumbled kicking him "Baka"

"What?" Chris said

"Nothing"

"What did you just say?"

"It's not a big deal, Kirkus"

"Tell me" Chris said and sat next to her

"No" Kiley said

"C'mon"

"No" Kiley said and Chris moved his lips infront of her "What're you doing?"

"Nothing" Chris said "But"

"But what?"

"Your eyes look black from a distance but they really look light brown"

"What the he--"

Chris kissed her in suprise, her eyes widened and she thought "Wait, he kisses me when we're held hostage!? What the heck!?"

"Stupid!" Kiley yelled kicking him away

"What?" Chris said

"We're in a freakin' box, held hostage! And all you're doing is kissing me!? What the heck!?" Kiley yelled

"Need somethin' to do" Chris said

"Okay" Kiley whispered "I'm gonna text my dad where we're at"

"Okay"

5 Minutes Later

"You take that long?" Chris asked

"Shut up" Kiley said

Squad Room

"I got a message on my phone?" Officer Cliff said with a confused look

"Cliff... You serious? That a text message" Officer Reyes said and received another look at Cliff

"You know, a text? Teens on their phones? Typing? Parents yell? It's like talking on a phone but with words? Kinda like letters? Just digital?" Officer Reyes said

"Reyes... How do you know this?" Officer Cliff asked

"I'm twenty- five, I'm supposed to know it" Officer Reyes said

"What does this say?" Officer Cliff asked showing him the phone which said

", help us"

Officer Reyes took the phone and began writing on the board writing ", help us" and took out these letters "Sbfrraeiihhhnnn" The sentence then said "Dad me n chris r stuck at a warehouse with this guy named nemo"

"There" Officer Reyes said

"Excellent work Reyes but I still question this text message thing" Officer Cliff said and Mrs. Cliff heaved a sigh, shaking her head

Abandoned Warehouse

"I really hate you" Kiley mumbled

"Why me?" Chris asked

"You're the one that asked me out! Maybe if you didn't we wouldn't be in this situation!" Kiley yelled

"Hey! No fighting! Or I'll shoot you both!" Nemo yelled

"Oh fudge, I just forgot something" Kiley whispered

"What?" Chris whispered also

"My dad doesn't know about texting" Kiley said

"Mom?"

"No, oh wait Officer Reyes does, eh no worries"

"Whatever"

"How long do you think this is gonna be?"

"I dunno but tell me what does bala mean?"

"It's baka and it means idiot in Japanese"

"Oh, ok-- wait what!? You called me an idiot!?"

"Mhm"

"Fine"

"Wait you're not mad?"

"No, you always call me an idiot so now I'm kinda used to it"

"Aww then that's no fun"

"Wait, so you call me an idiot or stupid just for fun?"

"Yup"

"Then why do you call me Kirkus?"

"Cause"

"Cause what?"

"It's better then calling you your first or middle name"

"What's wrong with saying Chris?"

"Nothin' just hate saying Chris like everyone else, so I call you Kirkus and why would I say Hey! Carlos the first! What's up!?"

"True but you could say Carlos"

"You don't look like a Carlos maybe a Juan or Luis"

"Where'd you get Luis?"

"I don't know"

"One question"

"What?"

"Why are we talking casually when we're held hostage?"

"Takes time away"

1 Hour Later

"POLICE!! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Officer Reyes yelled and feet was heard coming in

"Kiley!? Where are you!?" Officer Cliff yelled and a small noise was heard

"Everyone! Shut up!" Officer Reyes yelled and a voice called out "Dad!"

"Over here" Officer Cliff said and the box was opened

"Dad" Kiley said and Chris looked up half asleep

"You're okay!" Mrs. Cliff yelled once they got outside

"Mhm" Kiley mumbled and they were droven home

5:06 AM

Cliff's Home

"I have to go" Chris mumbled

"Chris" Mr. Cliff said "Stay over, it's early, we've already called you brother, he knows you're here" (A/N: His parents are also on a business trip with Brandon's parents, turns out their parents work at the same office)

"Okay" Chris mumbled again

"That was kinda exciting" Kiley said after coming out of the bathroom in her sleep wear

Chris was already asleep on her bed..

"Wow" Kiley said in a low voice and walked over to the chair "Guess I get the chair"

Friday

"Shutttttttttttttt uppppppppppppppppp!" Kiley yelled

"Ms. Cliff!" A teacher yelled "No yelling!"

"Eh heh, sorry" Kiley said

Brandon and Chris snickered "Great job"

"Shut up" Kiley said

"Guys! There's a dance tomorrow!" Katie yelled

"Whaaa???" Kiley said

"Yeah this time their gonna do something called the Bestie's Awards" Katie said

"It's a school tradition" Brandon said

"Oh" Kiley said shutting her locker closed "I'm going"

"Yeah me too" Katie said and left with Kiley

"Chris?" Brandon said looking around and Chris had already left "Awww I'm bored"


	9. NCIS

Lunch

"Hey who wants to start a food fight?" Kiley said

"Kiles.." Katie said "You know you'll get in trouble"

"Yeah but I'm bored and I really wanna hit Terry with this" Kiley said poking her fork into what looked like a dead ferret

"What the heck is that?" Chris asked poking the unedible dead ferret with his finger

"I don't know, looks like a ferret?" Brandon said doing the same as Chris

"Let's cut it open and see if it had organs" Kiley said taking out a plastic knife

"Even for a guy, I wouldn't cut that" Chris said

"That's because you aren't a guy" Katie said

"What!?" Chris yelled

"Mr. Kirkus!" a lunch lady yelled "No yelling!"

"Hah" Kiley said

"Yeah, whatever" Chris mumbled

Out of nowhere a pile of mushy green beans landed on Katie's head

"Uhhhh..." The three said

"What is that on my head???" Katie asked

"Green beans" Brandon answered

"Terry" Kiley growled looking back at Terry who was laughing hard with Mackie, who was just staring in fear

"Ugh, I hate this" Katie said wiping the food off

"Now can I throw the dead food?" Kiley asked

"Don't blame it on me" Katie said and finally got all the food out

"Okay!" Kiley yelled and threw the ferret looking food at Terry who screamed

"Kiley!" Terry screamed angrily and the football team laughed

"Ms. Macintosh!" The teacher yelled "No. Yelling"

"Bu-"

"No buts! Sit down!"

Terry rolled her eyes and sat down. Kiley and her friends laughed.

"You should've kept the ferret thing" Brandon said

"Why?" Katie asked

"I could've kept it and hit Chris with it" Brandon answered smirking

"Why me?" Chris asked

"Go get another one then" Kiley said

"Okay" Brandon said and quickly ran away

"I would pay for Chris to get beaten by a ferret thing" Kiley said

"Why me?" Chris asked again

"It's amusing for us when you get hurt" Katie said

"I'm back!" Brandon yelled holding the ferret thing by it's "tail"

"Hit him with it later" Kiley said and left to go to class

Brandon sighed "Fine"

End Of School

"Yes, it's snowing!" Katie yelled skipping in joy

"Mhm" Kiley said

"I got the food!" Brandon yelled running towards them

"Fudge, get away from me" Chris said

"Nah" Brandon said and moved closer to him holding the ferret up

"Fudge" Chris said and ran

"Kirkus!" Kiley yelled and ran after him follwed by the others

"I don't wanna get slapped!" Chris yelled and quickly fell in the snow

"Get him!" Katie yelled before running up to him and Brandon started hitting Chris with the thing until it was destroyed

"Ugh, it smells" Kiley said

"Great now I smell" Chris said getting up

"Good" Katie said

"C'mon give me a hug you guys" Chris said walking towards them with open arms

"Get away!" Kiley and Katie yelled

"C'mon it's just a hug" Chris said and walked closer

"Sacrifice!" Katie yelled and pushed Kiley fell forward and landed in Chris' arm

"Let go of me!" Kiley yelled pushing him away and looked at Katie "Katie!"

"Bye!" Katie yelled and ran followed by Kiley who was faster than her

"Wow" Brandon said

"I gotta pee" Chris said and ran home

Brandon looked confused, shrugged and slowly followed... (A/N:That one was just random)

"That's better" Chris said

"I thought you went home" Brandon said

"Nooo" Chris said

"Then where'd you go?" Brandon asked

Chris pointed at a nearby bush "Over there"

"What the heck?" Brandon said hitting him

"Ow" Chris said "What was that for?"

"You went in a bush, someone could've of saw. Next time go to a gas station" Brandon said

"What are you? My mother?" Chris said and went to Katie's house followed by Brandon

Katie's House

Kiley was singing "Don't wanna be a Canadian idiot! Don't wanna be some beer swilin hockey nut! And do I look like a frostbitten hose head? I nev-"

Chris yelled "Kiley!"

"Huh!?" Kiley was startled and fell backwards and fell over the couch and landed sitting upside down

Brandon and Chris started laughing.

Katie came in "Uuuh, how did you guys get in my house?"

Brandon answered "Uuhh, the door was opened?"

"Okay then?" Katie said and looked over to Kiley "Wha-"

"Oh bla-"

"You don't wanna know" Chris butted in and Kiley remained upside down

"Mmkay" Katie said

"Why were you singing?" Brandon asked

"I was singing Canadian Idiot by Weird Al Yankovic" Kiley answered (A/N: I'm not offending any Canadians! I have friends from Canada, I just couldn"t think of a song)

Chris said "Well?"

"Well what?" Kiley asked

"Keep singing" Brandon said

"No!" Kiley yelled "You guys interuppeted me"

"Fine" Brandon said

"Why are you guys here?" Katie asked

Chris answered "Kiley was mad at you so we came to see what happened"

"And Chris peed in a bush" Brandon added

"Gross" Kiley said

"Anyway listen to my flashback!" Katie yelled

Flash Back

"Great now I smell" Chris said getting up

"Good" Katie said

"C'mon give me a hug you guys" Chris said walking towards them with open arms

"Get away!" Kiley and Katie yelled

"C'mon it's just a hug" Chris said and walked closer

"Sacrifice!" Katie yelled and pushed Kiley fell forward and landed in Chris' arm

"Let go of me!" Kiley yelled pushing him away and looked at Katie "Katie!"

"Bye!" Katie yelled and ran followed by Kiley who was faster than her

Kiley was right behind her and pushed her into the snow "Don't hurt me!" Katie yelled

"I smell!" Kiley yelled

"You can hit Chris!" Katie yelled

"Why?" Kiley asked and helped Katie up

"He's the one that wanted a hug!" Katie yelled

"Good point I'll go kill him instead" Kiley said

End Of Flashback

Chris yelled "What!?"

"Mhm" Kiley said behind him and breathed on his ear causing him to quickly get up

"How'd you get there!?" Chris yelled

"Easy" Kiley said and jumped over the couch and walked over to him "Got here when she was explaining the story"

"Get away from me" Chris said backing away but Kiley grabbed the edge of his shirt and was close to his face

"It's time for you to die Kir-"

"Kids! Do you want anything!?" Mrs. Hardworth yelled and came in "Um I think that would be a no"

"It's not what you think!" Kiley yelled and let go of his shirt

"I'm just gonna go and make dinner" Mrs. Hardworth said

Phone keys were heard in the kitchen and Mrs. Hardworth "whispered" "Kiley was about to kiss a boy! In my living room!"

Brandon and Katie started chuckling

"Maybe my mom won't get mad?" Kiley shrugged

Suddenly the speaker phone went on "Now Melissa, her and Chris are a couple so relax"

Kiley's face went red "I AM NOT A COUPLE WITH KIRKUS!"

Mrs. Cliff yelled "Melissa! Did you put it on speaker phone again!?"

"Nooo" Mrs. Hardworth said and her voice trailed off as she went into another room

Silence was in the room for what seemed like an hour but it was only five minutes

Kiley broke the silence "Uuuh"

"........"

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom" Brandon said and left

Chris got bored and blurted randomly "What if a squirel exploded when you give it chocolate and a dog eats it and it explodes then a hobo comes and says hi?"

"Umm the hobo has a new friend he can eat?" Katie said

"Umm what?" Kiley asked

"I think we should watch TV" Chris said and Katie clicked on the TV

"Katie!" Kiley yelled "NCIS!"

"Oh yeah!" Katie yelled and quickly changed the channel and Kiley went on her phone

"Dang it, I hate you guys" Chris mumbled

"Hey Kurisu" Kiley said and Brandon, who just came in, Katie and Chris looked at her

"What?" Katie asked

Kiley sighed "Yeah I went on this Japanese translator thing and I typed Chris' name. And it said Kurisu"

"Uhhh... Okay?" Brandon said and nugded Katie in the stomach softly

"Um, me and Brandon are gonna go outside" Katie said and left

Kiley whined "Nooooo, I don't wanna be stuck with him..."

"Again"

Chris gave her a look "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, now shut up Kirkus, I wanna watch NCIS"

"Yeah sure"


	10. She Loves English Dudes!

Porch

"Can you see them?" Katie asked

Brandon squinted through the window "I think"

"What do you mean ya think!?" Kiley yelled

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh" Brandon said "I see them"

Katie sighed in relief "Finally, what are they doing?"

"Watching TV"

"Wait so we went out here just to watch them watch TV!?"

Brandon got up "We don't have to watch them"

"What do ya mean?"

"We can make out"

"Okay"

Living Room

Kiley sighed "I wish that was my life"

"You wanna work on crimes? With a tough boss, computer geek, Mossad lady, an italian senor field agent, a goth forensics scientist, and a doctor named Ducky??" Chris asked

Kiley corrected him "Navy crimes and yes"

"Then go"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"My parents"

"Did you ask them?"

"No"

"Then why do you think you can't?"

"Easy listen to what I think will happen" Kiley said and looked blankly somewhere

In Her Mind

Kiley walked into the room and her mom was changing channels and her dad was reading a book (A/N: It should be the other way around "Guys can I asked you something?"

Mrs. Cliff replied "Sure honey, what is it?"

"Can I join NCIS"

Mr. and Mrs. Cliff stared at each other and there was silence

Finally Mr. Cliff answered "No"

"Why?"

Mr. Cliff heaved a sigh "You might get hurt"

"Dad" Kiley started "I'm not gonna get hurt, it's kinda like your job but with the Navy"

"I said no, and that's final"

Kiley turned to her mom "Mom! He's being unfair, this is my dream"

"Sweetie, he's in charge so do what he says"

"Bu-"

Mr. Cliff interuppted her with a rabid squirell "No buts, now go to your room"

Back To Reality

Chris started with his first question "Why is there a squirell?"

Kiley shrugged "Oh I'm not sure"

"Whatever but your dad is nicer" Chris said

"That's what you think" Kiley said

"Is that an arm?" Chris asked pointing at the TV

Kiley laughed alittle "Yeah"

"And you're not freaked out?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Cause it's fake, if I see a real one I'll get freaked out"

"Okay then"

"What do you think Katie and Brandon are doing?"

"I dunno"

"Go check"

"Why me?"

"Cause you're the guy"

"Fine" Chris got up and went to the window "Uuhh...."

"What?" Kiley got up and walked over to him "Oh my gosh"

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Hardworth asked

Kiley blocked her to keep her from looking towards the window "Nothing! It was just a squirel!"

Mrs. Hardworth softly pushed her out of the way "Kaitlin Melendez Hardworth!"

Katie got up and ran inside "It's nothing!"

"Katie!" Mrs. Hardworth yelled

Brandon slowly came in "Uhhh...."

"We were just kissing!"

"Go to your room" Mrs. Hardworth said "Kiley, can you and your friends leave?"

"Um yeah, sure" Kiley said and they left

Brandon sighed and put his hands in his pockets "I feel sorry for Katie"

"It's your fault she's in trouble and we're out here in the snow" Kiley said

"What? Why me?" Brandon asked

"You were making out with her" Chris answered

"Anyway bye, I have to get that dress I was wearing at that last prom for tomorrow" Kiley ran ahead and went inside out house

"I'm going to" Chris said and went home

"Oh wait my house is this way" Brandon said and went to his house (A/N: Chris and Brandon live next door to each other)

Saturday 7:00 PM

"Good luck at the Bestie Awards!" Mrs. Cliff yelled and Kiley waved back and left

"Where's Brandon?" Kiley asked

"He already left to go pick up Katie" Chris answered

"Worst idea ever" Kiley said

"I agree" Chris said and they walked inside to the gym

1 Hour Later

"Kiles!" Katie yelled

"Katie? Where were you?" Kiley asked

Katie sighed "Brandon got us lost"

Chris snickered "How do you get lost if you've been going here mostly everyday?"

Brandon got angry and embarassed "It was dark!"

"We've went here at night when w--"

A teacher came over "Why were you here at night?"

"Oh uhh... Not here it was the baseball field" Brandon said

"Very well" The teacher said and left

"What did you guys do?" Katie asked

"We put slime on the Spanish teacher's papers, books and the board"

"Why?" asked Kiley

"We had a test the next day" Brandon answered

Katie asked "So you guys wanted to skip the test?"

Chris looked confused "Yeeeaah"

Kiley looked at him "Are you okay?"

"Yeeaaahh" Chris answered

"Okay?" Brandon said

"Okay everyone!" The principal yelled "Time for the Bestie Awards!"

Everyone cheered excluding Kiley, Chris and Brandon "Katie, why are you so excited?" Kiley asked

"I might win something" Katie answered

"Ok-"

The principal interuppted"First off is the most popular!"

"Ugh, stupid catergory" Kiley said

"Our nominees are Terry Macintosh, Mackie Nelson and Roxanne Matthews" The principal said and a teacher came up and gave him the envelope and slowly opened it

"It better be Mackie or Roxanne" Kiley growled

"You must really hate Terry now" Brandon said

"Yes" Kiley said again

"Terry Macintosh!" The principal yelled and mostly everyone cheered or booed

"Thank you, thank you all my friends for voting me but I have only one person to thank and that's.... ME!!" Terry yelled

"Self centered idiotic princess" Kiley mumbled and leaned back in her chair

Mackie looked down as if she was about to cry, she thought to herself "What changed?"

"An--"

The principal interuppted her "That's enough Terry, there are other Bestie Awards that need to be passes out"

"Whatever" Terry said and went to her seat

"Okay.. Up next is the class clowns" The principal said

"I guess you guys are nominees" Katie said looking at Brandon and Chris

"And the nominees are Jake Henderson, Chris Kirkus, Brandon Bellairs and Cholo Brian.. You know back in my days I w-"

"Get on with it!" Kiley yelled

The principal looked around to see who yelled "Anyway it looks like it's a tie, so Chris Kirkus and Brandon Bellairs win"

"Obviously" Katie said and Chris and Brandon went to go get their award

"Next is the School Sweethearts!"

Kiley covered her mouth "I'm about to throw up when they say the winners"

"The nominees are Terry Macintosh and the football quarterback, Katie Hardworth and Brandon Bellairs, and Chris Kirkus and Kiley Cliff!"

Kiley was shocked "What!?"

Chris smirked "I forgot to tell you I entered us in that catergory"

"What!?"

"It is a tie once again! Brandon and Katie and Chris and Kiley!"

"Noo" Kiley said and hid her face when they got their awards

"It's not that bad" Katie said "At least you got an award"

"So!? People are gonna think me and Kirkus are sweethearts!" Kiley yelled

"Well there's no more categories so enjoy the rest of the dance" The principal said and got off the stage

"Kirkus get over here" Kiley commanded

"What?" Chris asked

"We should date other people cause we're not a couple" Kiley said

"Okay, you can meet one of my friends who's kinda like you" Chris said and went back to the table followed by Kiley

"So are you guys an official couple!?" Katie yelled

"No, we're gonna date other people"

"Oh"

Brandon asked "Did you tell her about him?"

"Yeah" Chris answered

Katie looked confused "Who?"

"One of our friends, Aaron Broder" Chris said

"Oh, where is he?" Kiley asked

"He's in England at a boarding school but his parents are letting him come back here and go to our school"

"I love English dudes!" Katie yelled and got up waving her hands in the air

"Katie" Kiley said "Stop yelling"

Katie mumbled a "Fine" and sat down

"Why is he in England?" Kiley asked

Brandon sighed "He won this thing and got a trip to England and got to join the boarding school for two months but he got tired of it and decided to come back"

Katie played with a part of her dress "And you know this how?"

"He called us?" Chris answered

Kiley got up "I'm going home, this dance is stupid"

Katie got up also "I agree, I'm coming"

"We have to walk you home" Brandon got up so did Chris and they went over to Kiley's house


	11. Aaron Broder

Cliff Home

"I see you're back, oh you won a Bestie Award!" said cheerfully

Kiley looked at her confused and embarassed "I didn't tell you about the Bestie Awards"

Mrs. Cliff looked at her for a second "Kaitlin's mother told me and her little kiss"

Katie's face went in so many shades of red "Why did she tell you that!?"

"Don't worry your father doesn't know.. Yet" Mrs. Cliff said and Mrs. Hardworth came in "Katie! You're here!"

"Hi mom?" Katie said

Mrs. Hardworth saw the award in her hand "And you won an award!"

"Um yeah?"

"Well me and Kiley's mother will make you some snacks" Mrs. Hardworth said and her and Mrs. Cliff went to the kitchen

Kiley turned on the TV and sat on the arm chair "Oh yeah Katie, I forgot to ask you when's your dad coming back from that business trip?"

Katie shrugged "I dunno"

Brandon turned to Chris in a confused matter"When's our parents comin back from their trip?"

"I think they ditched us" Chris answered

"But we're minors!" Brandon yelled dramtically

Katie and Kiley looked at him confused

Brandon scratched his head "I was acting?"

"Okay?" Katie said and looked away

Mrs. Cliff came in with the phone pressed to her ear "I'm ordering pizza instead, what toppings do you guys want?"

"Pineapple"

"Pepperoni"

"Mushroom"

"Italian sasage"

"Okay" Mrs. Cliff said and went back to the kitchen

"Oh hello Kiley and friends" Mr. Cliff said

"Dad can I ask you something?" Kiley asked

Mr. Cliff nodded "Of course"

After they went upstairs Kiley asked him one important question "Can I join NCIS?" His answer made her feel torned apart "No"

"Now go downstairs with your friends"

Kiley just nodded hiding her tears

Katie looked at her once she sat on the couch "Are you okay Kiles?"

Kiley shook her head "I can't.. I can't go to NCIS"

Chris complained "You're not gonna get hurt, it's just like cop work"

"Tell that to my dad" mumbled Kiley

23 Minutes Later

"Pizza's here!" Mrs. Cliff yelled bringing in the box

Kiley mumbled "Thanks mom" and started eating

Katie looked at her "Still upset?"

Kiley looked at her "Whattaya think?"

Monday

Kiley sighed and closed her locker "I HAVE to ask him again"

The group walked towards her with a boy with dark brown hair, black shirt, dark jeans and black converse "Hey Kiles" Katie said

Brandon pushed the boy towards Kiley "This is Aaron Broder"

"Hey" said Aaron

"Hey" Kiley said back

Katie smiled "Guys let's go" she said and the three left

Aaron leaned against a locker "So I hear you were in England" Kiley said

Aaron nodded "Yeah, been there for a while"

Kiley thought of something "English accent?"

Aaron changed his voice into an English one "Yes, does this prove it?"

Kiley smirked "Yeah it does"

The school bell rang "We should go" Aaron said in his normal voice, Kiley nodded and they left

End Of School

Katie nudged Brandon in the stomach "What?" "Look" Katie whispered. She pointed her finger at Kiley and Aaron, who were sitting on the bench, talking. Kiley sat with her legs against her chest and her arms wrapped around them and Aaron sat cross-legged.

"So you like anime shows?" asked Kiley

Aaron nodded "Yeah but it's hard for me to watch it in England and no one I know watches it, do you?"

Kiley nodded also "Yeah but Katie, Brandon and Chris don't, which ones do you watch?"

Aaron thought for awhile "Uhh Death Note, Naruto: Shippuden, Full Metal Alchemist and Cowboy Bebop, you?"

"Um Death Note, Naruto: Shippuden, Full Metal Alchemist, Prince Of Tennis, Gensomaden Saiyuki, Ouran High School Host Club and Inuyasha"

"Wow, that's alot, you don't like Cowboy Bebop?"

"Nah, I never got it, I mean that guy, uh Spike swallows stuff, it's weird and you don't like Ouran High School Host Club?"

"Nah, Spike's my favorite character and I hate the show"

"Why? It's awesome"

"For girls and half of them are... you know"

"How dare you insult Kaoru and Hikaru, they act! I just hate that Zuka Club it freaks me out, so what's your favorite characters in Death Note and Naruto?"

"Hmm, L and Mello for Death Note and Itachi and Kakashi"

"For me I would say, L, Matt and Mikami for Death Note and for Naruto um Kiba, Sasuke, Deidara, Tobi, Hinata and Kakashi"

"Wow, you like a lot of people in Naruto"

"Yeah my favorite episode was when Itachi took out Sasuke's eye, I even have the manga"

"That's a little weird"

"How?"

"Never mind, what time is it?"

Kiley looked around "Maybe around four? I mean we're still at the school entrance"

Aaron took out his books "Do you wanna start homework here?" Kiley took out her books also "Sure"

In The Distance

Chris squinted "Are they doing homework?"

Katie nodded "Yeah, guess we're gonna be here for a while" "Why don't we start homework?"

Brandon and Chris chuckled "We already did"

Katie looked surprised "Wow, that's new anyway I already did mine also, I wanted to rub it in your face.. You guys seemed like idiost to me"

Chris stood up "What!?" Katie punched him in the stomach causing him to fall "Do you want them to see you!?" "No" "Then stop being so stupid!" Brandon got annoyed "Can you both shut the fudge up or whisper!?" "Fine" They bothe mumbled and focused their attention to Kiley and Aaron

Kiley looked at two books "Which one first? Language arts or math?"

Aaron thought for a second "Which one is harder for you?"

"Math" She answered

"Then we'll start with language arts since it'll be faster and we'll get it over with" Kiley nodded

Once they finished and started math, Kiley started getting it "So multiply the whole number with the denominator and at it to the numerator?" Kiley asked "Yeah" answered Aaron "So the answer's seventy-four, ninths?" Aaron grinned "Yeah, I thought you said math was hard" "It is" "But we're on the second to last question under thirty minutes" "I dunno maybe you're a good tutor" "Well we're done, what now?"

Kiley thought and looked around "It's probably around five thirty, do you have to go home at any time?" "No" "We can go see the others"

Chris panicked "Sugar honey iced tea, what now!?" Katie and Brandon hit him "Shut up already, we just run, to Breezi Park"

Katie grabbed both of their arms and ran


	12. Flashbacks, Memories, Gone

Breezi Park

"Hey guys" Kiley said and walked up to them "Hey" The three said "So I heard you guys watched the same anime shows" Chris said, Katie grabbed him, pulling him away and beated the fudge out of him. Kiley looked at Brandon "How did h-"

Brandon interupted her "You don't wanna know"

Chris came back with a black eye and bruises "Dang it Katie, you hit hard" Katie grinned "Learned everything from her" she pointed at Kiley who smirked "Yeah, I remember she flipped me when were cleanin" Chris mumbled

Flashback

"Anyway, before they start fighting, what's your names?" Brandon asked

"Katie Hardworth" Katie said

"Kiley Cliff" Kiley said throwing a sponge at Chris

"Why hit me!?" Chris yelled

"Cause I want to, Kirkus!" Kiley yelled throwing another one

"Ha hah" Brandon said "Chris' gettin pwned by a girl"

"Stop hitting me!" Chris yelled

"Make me!" Kiley yelled

To her surprise Chris got up and grabbed her throwing arm...

"What the heck!?" Kiley yelled "Let go off me!"

"Make me" Chris said imitating her

"Fine" Kiley said then grabbed his arm with her other hand and threw him on the floor

"OH MAN!! CHRIS IS GETTING PWNED BY A GIRL!!" Brandon yelled and he and Katie laughed hysterically

"Dang, where'd you learn that?" Chris asked and Kiley helped him up

"You don't wanna know" Kiley said

"Yeah ya really don't" Katie said and smirked

"What if I do?" Chris said moving closer to her

"I don't think you're man enough to take it" Kiley said trying to be a little taller but couldn't since Chris was still taller no matter what she did unless she stood on a chair (Kiley was only up to his shoulder)

"I can take it cause I am a man" Chris said

"No you're not" Kiley said pointing one of her finger and pushed it on Chris' chest

"Hey.." Brandon said throwing a sponge right passed their faces "Could ya guys stop flirting and finish?"

"I am not flirting with him! He's a freakin idiot!" Kiley yelled

"Okay then" Brandon said "Then Chris, stop flirting with Kiley, she isn't interested in you"

"What the heck!?" Chris yelled "Girls dig me!"

Kiley fell on the floor laughing her butt off "Are you serious!? Who would like you!?"

"Hey!" Chris yelled furiously "I bet I can make you kiss me by the end of this month!"

"You're on" Kiley said "But sadly, you'll never get your first kiss until you're fifty"

"Are they serious?" Katie whispered to Brandon

"I think so" Brandon said "Chris never loses a bet"

"Hey, are we done?" Kiley asked

"Yeah I guess" Brandon said

"Kiley, c'mon let's go" Katie said grabbing her arm and left

"Chris, you don't like her right?" Brandon asked

"What just happened?" Chris asked confused

"You made a bet" Brandon said "That you could make Kiley kiss you by the end of the month"

"I did?" Chris asked "Oh now I remember, oww my back still hurts"

"You're such a nub" Brandon said and left

End Of Flashback

Aaron thought for a second and said "He won the bet?" Kiley sighed "Yes, then their boss, Woody, threatened them they'll lose their jobs if they don't come back"

"Of course, I bet Woody's lazy and tryin' to get a wife for once" Brandon mumbled. Everyone laughed and Katie asked "What time is it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah, alot, we have school tomorrow"

"True, Kirkus, can't you get Nick to drive us home?"

"He's out"

"Where?"

"Band, got a gig at some club"

"What if he gets drunk?"

"Eh"

"Even though your brother's stupid, I still care for him."

Brandon looked shocked "The girl has feelings!"

Kiley gave him a glare and pushed him off the bench. She got up and walked home without Katie. Chris pointed towards a car "Oh look, my brother's car" The three got up and walked towards it "Aaron! You comin'!?" Brandon yelled "Nah! Go ahead!" Aaron yelled back and went after Kiley.

Kiley walked down the streets, her hands in her pockets. "Why do I have the feeling, I'm being watched?" Kiley turned around quickly and saw no one. She shrugged it off, turned around, she saw a figure and panicked so she kicked him, pinned him to the ground and took out her knife and put it close to his neck "Who the fudge are you!?" she yelled.

"Dang it Kiley! It's Brandon!" Brandon yelled

Kiley got off him "What the heck!?"

Aaron, Chris and Katie came out laughing.

"I gotta go to the bathroom!" Brandon yelled and he ran home.

Kiley looked at Katie "Why are you even his girlfriend?"

Katie just shrugged "I wonder too"

"He drugged her" Chris said smirking

Kiley nodded in agreement "Possibility"

Katie mumbled "Heh.. Makes me kinda scared"

"It would make anyone scared"

"Of course.. Well I need to go home, bye" Kiley mumbled and left

"Mom! Where's dad!?" Kiley yelled "Work!" Her mother answered back. Kiley sighed and sat down. Her mother walked in "Why do you need to talk to him?" Kiley sighed again "I wanna be an NCIS agent" Her father came up from behind "No" Kiley stood up and ran to her room shutting and locking the door from behind

She quickly packed her clothes and charged her phone. She took all her money she earned from summer vacations. She then looked at her phone, "I should tell them" She quickly grabbed her phone and texted four people only, Katie, Aaron, Chris and Brandon. "I'm leaving"

Aaron, Chris and Katie were the first to text back "Meet us at the park"

It was midnight. Her parents were asleep, Kiley sneaked out quickly with her bag and ran to the park. "Guys, I'm leaving and your not stopping me" Katie looked at her "Why?" "I'm sick and tired of my dad not letting me be an NCIS agent, I'm just wanna leave" Kiley grabbed Aaron's hand and they went behind a tree "Aaron" she started "I neve--" Aaron interuppted her "I know, I don't have feelings for you either" Kiley smiled "I'm glad you agree" she said and they went back to the group

"Bye guys" She said. Kiley walked up to Chris and kissed and hugged him. She then waved goodbye and left.

Years Later

Kiley's parents found out what happened, the police searched for her endlessly but found no trace, even the dogs couldn't find her. Chris sat on the bench quietly next to Katie and Brandon. Aaron left to go back to the England Academy. Terry couldn't care less and always said "It was just to make her look cool" and Mackie couldn't believe it. Everyone was already eight-teen. Chris' phone suddenly vibrated, a text.. "From Kiley!" He yelled. Katie quickly looked over his shoulder "Guys, if you're reading this, thanks, don't tell my parents I texted you. I just wanted to say I'm fine, I miss you all. And lastly I'm at Washington, D.C, you guys can visit me if you want. Just call."

"We should go" said Katie. "I agree too" Brandon said. "Let's go" Brandon said.

They quickly packed their clothes and drove their way to Washington.

"Kiles!" Katie yelled and hugged her. Kiley hugged her back "Hi, Kates, Kirkus and Brandon"

The friends spended their time together, where they finally realized they shouldn't go home. (A/N: I am NOT encouraging for you to run away. I highly reccomend to NOT run away!) Now that they left their home they all went to college without being found. After college Katie became an architect, Chris and Brandon became comedians and Kiley finally became an NCIS agent. Brandon and Katie got married but Chris and Kiley remained as boyfriend and girlfriend. (A/N: I'm making another version that is much more sadder)

Sadder Version

Kiley became an NCIS agent, fulfulling her dream. The worst is she had to change her name and got rid of the best memories of her and her friends. The two things sadden her the most, her parents died in an airplane crash to go find her and she never had the chance to tell Chris, she loved him. (A/N: If it isn't all sad like sorry, I just wanted to finish this)

One thing I'm really surprised about is this is only twelve chapters!


End file.
